


Karaoke

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Alec, Fluff, Humor, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: Drunk malec :)





	

If Magnus had known before that getting Alec shit faced drunk would make him turn into a Celine Dion wanna-be, he would have done so a long time ago. Alec was putting bit a too much effort into singing ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ for it to be any good. Despite that, Magnus could tell Alec was having a blast and he loved watching Alec be so carefree.

Tomorrow morning, when Alec would be questioning his own judgement and ability to drink, Magnus would happily be there to ease the hangover. As well as gently tease him with the video he was currently taking of him. Alec might not remember this moment after all, so Magnus made it his self appointed duty to make sure there was prove of Alec being so adorable.

Once Alec finally finished his song and sat back down next to him, face red from both alcohol and singing, Magnus gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Alec wrapped an arm around his neck and nuzzled at Magnus’s shoulder. It was endearing beyond words his buzzed mind could supply. Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s hair, wrapping his hand around his waist to enjoy the closeness they were sharing.

Alec soon started whispering in his ear about how Magnus had the most amazing hair he’d ever seen. Part of Magnus wanted them stay together in that little corner of of the bar they stumbled upon while shopping for supplies in London all night. If only because Magnus was enjoying Alec showering him with compliments; but when Alec started to drift in and out of sleep he knew it was time for them to go home.

With a surprising amount of resistance from Alec, who suddenly found the worn out booth to be very comfortable, Magnus walked them somewhere void of mundanes. After that it was a quick portal trip back to his loft where Alec tried to claim Magnus’s entire bed for his own.

“Never knew you could be so greedy, Alexander.” Magnus spoke more to himself than the now sleeping shadowhunter on his bed. Luckily, sleeping Alec didn’t need any convincing and with a light push of his shoulder rolled over so Magnus could lay down beside him. It wasn’t until he was already half asleep himself, his wrapped loosely around Alec from behind, did Magnus notice they were both still fully dressed. He knew he should at least take off their outer wear, but now he was too comfortable to really care. That was just another one of tomorrow’s problems; right now it was just about getting enough sleep to deal with problems. And if that meant having to deal with Alec’s drunk sleep talking, then that was something Magus would happily do.


End file.
